The Real Kids Next Door
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: I showed my nephew, who is only six, the show. He really liked it and he wanted to make a story too! Everything that you read is him, I just typed it up! PLEASE READ, IT IS FUNNY AND REALLY RANDOM! Just remember he is a 6 year old boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Okay, this is totally random and I think it is just funny! Today I took a break from my writers block and watched Operation ZERO with my nephew (who is only six) . He really liked it and it was his first time seeing the show. His favorite characters are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2! He did everything, I just typed it up! Everything is his idea, so, be nice please! **

* * *

It is a very nice day in the tree house, and Numbuh 1 noticed that his team did not want be Kids Next Door anymore, but Numbuh 1 did NOT want to quit. Then Numbuh 1 was surprised, because Numbuh 2 didn't want to quit either. Numbuh 1 was so excited that he had a partner, and Numbuh 1 said goodbye to the rest of his team, but the team decided to be Kids Next Door again. Numbuh 1 was so happy that he threw party! Numbuh 2 was dancing with Numbuh 1 acting like he was his wife. Numbuh 4 was dancing with Numbuh 3 acting like she was his wife too. Then Numbuh 5 wanted to dance with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, and then they all started dancing with bananas. Then they decided to dance with oranges! And then Numbuh 1 just found out that Numbuh 2 had a fat butt.

"I have a fat butt?"

Then Numbuh 4 took his pants off and started dancing in his underwear. Then everybody took their pants off and danced in their underwear. Numbuh 2 was the only one that took both his pants and underwear off. Then they all had dinner and noticed a dog came and ate their food. Once they saw the dog eating their food they decided to watch TV and they saw the news. The news said that a bad guy came in town! It was Father! They were all not excited. Then they got all their weapons that they needed. All of sudden, there was a knock on their door. Father was at the door! Father caught the whole tree house on fire. Numbuh 1 had bubble gum in his gun, and he shot the gum threw Father's mouth and it hit his throat! Then Father woke up.

"Hey Numbuh 1, that was good gum! Can I have some more?" Father asked.

"Stop being crazy, we can defeat you!"

"Why for crying out loud?"

Numbuh 4 walked out of the room shouting, "I haven't taken a shower since I was born, so I'm going to go take one!"

Randomly, everyone started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Numbuh 1 screamed.

"Team up we're going to defeat Father!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me to the party?" Father asked.

"That's because you are a bad guy!"

"Aah, give me a break!"

"Alright, you are invited."

"YAY!"

Then they all danced with their pants off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! My nephew can be a real funny, random, and disturbing kid, but he's just being him. PLEASE review, so, I can show my nephew! He had fun making this up!**

**My Nephew: People, I want you to like this story, and be kind to the world! Go get you a banana and dance with it! I am about go get me a banana and dance with it because I want to know what it feels like! (his own words)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We both do not own KND.**

**My (not my nephew's) note: My nephew is back with another chapter. Please read! This is all his idea, I just typed it and made everything readable . This is in HIS point of view this time and he also has used a super hero, I imagined up for him, in it. ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

* * *

In the beginning, Sector V was at their tree house.

I decided to come visit them and met Mighty Man on the way.

Mighty Man was this heroic and amazing super hero who did helpful things to save the world.

Who am I? My name is Jordan, I am 7 years old, and I am writing this story with the help of my AWESOME Aunt. Those are not my words…

When I came into the tree house with Mighty Man, I saw Father had them dangling over hot lava.

That is when Mighty Man and I decided to become partners to help save them.

My super hero name was now The Shadow Healer and I even got an amazing suit that appeared out of nowhere. Where did it come from? What is going on here? Oh yeah, back to the story.

Numbuh 1 looked from Mighty Man to me and shouted, "Once you save us, we can have another banana night! IF you save us…"

"Save us!" Numbuh 2 cried, "I'm allergic to being burnt!"

Father glared at them evilly, "Shut it!"

"Well, at least I have my 'About to Burn in Hot Lava' rainbow monkey!" Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 shook his head with scowl, "Wow, what a girl…"

Numbuh 5 shook her head and cried, "Just help us!"

I thought for a moment as I looked at Mighty Man and he returned the looks.

All of Sector V screamed and cried, "Stop fooling around and help us!"

Mighty Man and I raced to Father as Mighty Man pushed him out of the way with his super strength.

I then lifted the burning, hot lava out of the way as Sector V cheered with joy, "Hurray!"

Or did they say 'hurry'? I forgot.

Father screamed, "Nooooo!"

That is when I cut the rope, as Father would continue to scream, "Nooo baby!"

Then we all arrested Father and danced with bananas.

We then all screamed, "Hurray for no Father! Nooo baby!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Father cried sadly in his cell as he screamed, "Nooo I wanted to go to that party!"

The End

* * *

**Remember that he is only seven now so the story is very...interesting...but I still find him funny. I hope you all liked it though! Please review so I can show him what you guys think! **

**My nephew: I hope you liked it! It really did not happen. If you are one of my aunt's friends, I hope you enjoy it...because I know you will. :D**


End file.
